


Moving Your Feet To Music

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Jossed, oldfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He can dance properly when he wants to," said River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Your Feet To Music

They were the least important people in the ballroom, unless you believed the psychic paper, in which case they a phenomenally popular techno-rap quartet. Occasionally someone would ask for an autograph, which everyone except Amy was starting to find irritating. 

River stood and offered the Doctor her hand. He stared at it blankly.

"He can't dance," said Amy. "You should have seen him at the wedding."

"It was a bit awful," agreed Rory. 

"He can dance properly when he wants to," said River. 

Amy prodded the Doctor's shoulder. "Go on, she won't bite."

"Not in public, anyway."

The Doctor stood up. "Why not?" He took River's hand and let her lead him to the dancefloor. 

He put a hand on her hip. "There isn't a jealous husband I should know about, is there?"

River touched his shoulder, took his other hand. "Jealousy would be a bit pointless, in the circumstances."

They both moved, almost tripping over each other. 

"River," said the Doctor, patiently, "traditionally it's the male partner that leads."

"Since when did you care about tradition? I always lead."

"Of course you do," he muttered, but let her take control of their movement anyway. 

"Don't sulk," she admonished. "Besides, we'd never get anywhere if I left if up to you."

"We would," he insisted. "It might take longer, but we'd get there in the end."

"Some of us aren't going to live forever, so we get a bit impatient sometimes."

"Yes, but... Sorry," he said, this last to a blue couple with eight eyes between them. "River, we're bumping into people! You said you could lead!"

"I didn't say I was _good_ at it, I just said I wasn't going to let you make all the decisions."

The Doctor frowned at her. "Is this one of those conversations that seems to be about nothing but it's actually deeply significant?"

"Of course it is," said River.

"Because I didn't know we were having one of those conversations, I was just talking." He pulled her to one side to avoid hitting someone very tall with lots of teeth. "I'll lead." He found a clear bit of dancefloor and took over.

Eventually River spoke. "This isn't so much dancing as standing in one spot moving in little circles."

"At least this way no one gets hurt."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, now _that_ was deeply significant."

"No, it's just that those heels of yours are deadly."

"It's a dangerous universe."

"Wait, are they _actually_ deadly?" He looked down at her feet. "Are you wearing deadly shoes?"

River moved in closer, hiding the footwear from his view. 

"And now I'm staring at your breasts," he said. 

She shrugged, the movement translating as a quick rise and fall of her chest. "Nothing you haven't seen before."

"If nothing else it's not very polite of me," he said, not looking up. "Are they real?" he asked. 

"That's not very polite either, but yes."

He moved his gaze back up to her eyeline. "Just wondered, that's all."

"If you're a good boy you can touch them later."

"Later as in when I'm older, or later as in when we get back to the TARDIS?"

River smiled. "Could be either."

"I'll let you touch mine," he offered.

"You don't _have_ breasts."

"Then you touch whatever you want."

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?" she asked, feigning innocence.

He thought for a moment. "I think I am, yes." He looked slightly surprised.

"I'll think about it."

He blinked at her. "What?"

"I said I'll think about it."

"I was sort of under the impression that wouldn't turn me down. I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"I'm not _easy_ , Doctor."

"Didn't say you were. If you don't want to then it's fine."

"I said I'd think about it, I didn't say I didn't want to." She stared at him, challenging. "You haven't even kissed me yet."

"You're right, kissing should always go before the other thing."

"Well?" she prompted him after few moments. 

"Do you want me to?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He leaned in and kissed her, brushed her lips with his rather chastely.

River licked her lips. "Was that it?"

"Given the circumstances, yes."

River stared at him. "A minute ago you were trying to get me into bed."

"I know. It's just that the music stopped a while ago and people are starting to stare."

River looked around. He was right, there were definite stares. "Oh." She looked back at the Doctor, moved her hand to the back of his neck. "Then let's give them something interesting to look at."


End file.
